Resident Evil: Revenge of the TVirus
by billycoen34
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and I just wanted to say that at least one character from each game is in this story. This takes place before Resident Evil 4. All facts might not be straight.


Chapter 1

Getting Together

Rebecca Chambers sat in the back of the car. The letter said that she was going to get together with some old friends. The letter also mentioned some about the T-Virus. That was the main reason she was coming. Anything that had to do with that dreaded T-Virus was something that had to do with her.

Her memories dared to flow back to the train and the mansion, back to the leeches and James Marcus, back to when it all began. She remembered Billy Coen and Chris Redfield. Were these the friends it could be mentioning? She hadn't seen them in what seemed like forever!

The car was coming to a stop now. It stopped into an old, empty garage. The driver came to the back and opened her door.

"Right this way Ms. Chambers."

Leon S. Kennedy was in the back of some old SUV. He received some letter that said that he would meet some friends. It also mentioned the damn T-virus. He tried to block the memories out of his mind, but to no avail.

_The whole damn virus is the only reason I'm coming. It mentioned old friends. Who could it mean? Could it be Claire or Ada?_

This thought sparked a bit of interest in him. He had already quit the old job in Raccoon City. He didn't want to have anything to do with the zombies.

_I don't want anything like that damn alligator to pop up again either._

All he knew was that he was interested in this strange offer. But if any zombies showed up, he would be out of there faster that the bullets in the magnum he carried in his holster.

Jill Valentine was sitting in the back of some sedan she didn't want to be in, with some strange driver she didn't want to be with, on her way to some place she was particularily suspicious about.

_But the letter said the t-virus…_

She didn't want to think about it. Maybe Chris would be there. Maybe even Barry would be there! Possibly even Rebecca.

_I wonder…_

The car was stopping now. She would just have to wait and see.

Everybody walked into the small courtyard.

Some of them were meeting for the first time, and some weren't.

Rebecca stepped into the clearing.

"Chris, is that you?" she asked.

"Rebecca!" Chris shouted back.

"Chris, Rebecca! I haven't seen you two in ages!" said Jill, who just came.

They all joined in a three-way hug.

Just then a man with a tattooed arm strolled in. Rebecca was the first to notice.

"Billy!" she screamed in delight.

"Rebecca!' Billy shouted back and they ran toward each other in a much more meaningful embrace.

More people arrived to the gathering.

Leon stepped into the courtyard not recognizing anybody in familiar. It looks like the letter was lying. He heard some people talking to Chris.

_Chris was the guy that Claire was searching for wasn't it?_

A man stepped into the clearing. He wore a mask that covered his entire face and wore a hat so his hair wasn't visible. His long coat covered his bodily features and gloves covered his hands. He even wore high rubber boots so his ankles weren't visible.

"I have assembled you all today because you have all been involved with the T-Virus," the man said in a monotone voice.

Everybody looked a bit confused.

"I have good news and bad news," he started.

"The good news is that even more of your friends will be arriving," he finished.

"What's the bad news?" Leon asked as he realized he was getting more and more unfamiliar stares. He had seen a few of these people once or twice just walking around Raccoon City. But Raccoon city was gone now.

"The bad news is that Umbrella is back in action," he said and everybody let out a small gasp of fear.

"Even more bad news is that there is another Nemesis, Nemesis Prototype #2," and Jill's face was stricken with fear at the sound of this.

"It doesn't stop there either. Umbrella has made a number of exactly 20 tyrants. All close to completion," everybody was murmuring at the sound of this seeing as they all had come to encounter one at least once in there lifetime.

Rebecca clenched on to Billy in fear and Billy blushed, thinking that people would get the wrong idea about the two of them.

"Tonight you will all be assigned hotel rooms. You may choose your roommates for each pair will get a suite. Claire will be arriving in a while due to personal matters."

Leon and Chris's face both lit up simultaneously at the news.

"You may go do as you please, but remember that you must be at what used to be Raccoon City at 8:00 am tomorrow so wake early."

This was bad news to Leon who liked to sleep in.


End file.
